Uma Fantasia Especial
by LettyHyuuga
Summary: Criado sob a tutela de Sirius Black e Severus Snape, o pequeno Harry Potter adquire um gosto peculiar por fantasias de Halloween.


**Harry Potter não me pertence, a fic é uma oneshot fluffy, mas tem sugestão de relacionamento gay, esteja avisado.**

 **Só um monte de fofura acumulada dentro de mim. Boa leitura.**

\- Maldita Lily por te passar os olhos dela, e maldito o cachorro pulguento por se negar a fazer algo tão trivial. Maldito incompetente. – Severus reclamou para o nada, tomando cuidado para que a agulha não acertasse seu dedo novamente. Como diabos Molly Weasley fazia isso sem terminar com os dedos todos furados?

O sino da porta da loja o fez tirar os olhos de seu atual trabalho para atender o cliente. No caso, era Lucius Malfoy.

\- Olá, Lucius. O que precisa? Ou só veio verificar como anda seu investimento? – Severus perguntou, voltando os olhos para seu trabalho.

\- Olá, Severus. Não preciso de nada, só vim ter um pouco de conversa decente, já que tive que aguentar idiotas pululando ao meu redor no Ministério hoje, por Salazar, são uns energúmenos. – O loiro disse, tirando as luvas e a capa. – O que está fazendo?

\- Uma fantasia para meu pupilo. – Severus disse, com dignidade. – Aparentemente lugar que se chama de escola insiste que as crianças participem de uma festa de Halloween e saiam para pedir doces, e, todos os coleguinhas tem fantasias feitas pela mãe.

Lucius deu um sorriso ladino. Ele mal pôde conter a vontade de espezinhar o amigo, porque só Severus Snape não sabia que tinha caído como um idiota pelos olhinhos verdes e enormes de Harry Potter. Diabos, o homem o viu uma vez antes de saber que Dumbledore o deixou com parentes de Lily Potter e ter um ataque contra o velho, convencendo-o de sua idiotice e indo buscar o menino menos de um mês depois. O que se mostrou uma sábia decisão, já que quando ele e Sirius Black (Narcissa o tinha obrigado a tirar seu primo da prisão, porque não queria outro escândalo na família) foram buscar o menino o encontraram mais magro, sujo e totalmente descuidado. Como Black ainda era visto com muita desconfiança, Severus Snape terminou como co-responsável pelo pequeno, e o mais manipulado dos dois. Harry não devia nada a Draco em termos de usar sua aparente doçura contra adultos desavisados, Black era sangue puro e teve um irmão caçula para treiná-lo, deixando Severus como alvo do pequeno ditador. Ah, nesses anos passaram por situações hilárias devido a isso.

\- Oh, eu vejo. E Black nunca se prestaria ao papel, então, você está costurando o que deveria ser…

Severus o olhou com descrença, erguendo o embolado de tecido laranja.

\- Era pra ser uma abóbora? Ele passou o dia falando sobre como Molly Weasley faz a fantasia do ruivo da idade dele, pensei que ia gostar. – O pocionista disse, com cara séria. – Não dá pra ver o que é?

Lucius suspirou, com pena do amigo, e tendo uma ideia excelente. Ia ensinar uma lição a Black, e deixar Severus mais feliz, talvez ficasse de bom humor o suficiente para sair com aquela secretária do Ministro que vivia suspirando por ele.

\- Olhe, por que não deixa isso comigo? – Lucius perguntou. – Black vai levá-lo para a mansão amanhã, Narcissa vai ensinar sobre o Samhaim para um grupo de crianças puro sangue e…

\- Como ela conseguiu fazê-lo concordar sem precisar da minha ajuda? – Severus perguntou, já que os dois até podia dividir o teto em Grimmaul Place, mas ainda divergiam horrores sobre a criação do menino.

\- Eu não pergunto a minha esposa que tipo de chatagens ela faz com o primo. – Lucius disse. – Sinceramente, não quero saber que tipo de sujeira faz Sirius Black tremer e ir até minha casa tomar chá como uma criatura civilizada.

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha, tinha que conversar com Narcissa.

\- E, não me olhe assim, eu sei lançar feitiçso para confecção de roupas… ao contrário de você. – O loiro disse, revirando os olhos.

\- Claro que saberia, é a vaidade em pessoa. Não sei com o Lorde conseguiu te recrutar, tão ocupado que estava criticando os estilistas de Paris.

\- Do mesmo jeito que te tirou dos livros e poções, eu suponho. – Lucius disse, divertido, coçando a marca difusa sob a manga. – Espero que isso não volte para nos assombrar.

\- Se acontecer, estaremos preparados. – Severus disse, distraidamente, mais preocupado em olhar feio para a agulha. – Não entendo como isso não deu certo.

Lucius revirou os olhos.

\- Porque você escolheu o tecido errado, cortou errado… enfim, tantas coisas.

\- Tudo bem, sou uma droga nisso! Mas, pelo menos eu tentei, sou um cuidador melhor que Black.

\- Isso nem se discute. – Lucius disse. – Narcissa passa metade do tempo, fazendo-o se retorcer por ser um idiota sexista.

Severus sorriu.

\- Lembre-me de contar a ela que o estrupício disse que não era uma mulher para ficar costurando para crianças.

\- No dia da festa, porque então poderemos levar os meninos para pedir doces sem esse embuste. – Lucius disse, sorrindo.

\- Vamos fazer isso? É uma tradição trouxa, pelo amor de Merlin.

Lucius dei de ombros.

\- Não me culpe, Narcissa insiste nisso, e meu assesor de imprensa disse que é obrigatório para o bem da minha imagem.

\- Pau mandado. – Severus disse.

\- Quis dizer esperto, certo? Pago o homem por um motivo.

X~x~X

Draco e Harry estavam absurdamente lindos. Lucius sentiu uma onda de orgulho imensa, e se congratulou mentalmente pela ideia brilhante.

\- Estamos bonitos, papai? – Seu herdeiro perguntou, dando um rodopio, fazendo sua capa ondear a seu redor.

\- Estão perfeitos. – Ele disse, e ficou olhando para Harry, que ainda se olhava no espelho, sem dizer nenhuma palavra. – O que foi, Potter? Não gostou? Posso fazer outra, não é um problema.

Lucius estava preocupado, principalmente quando viu um brilho de lágrimas nos olhos lindos do menino.

\- Oh, Merlin… o que foi? – Ele perguntou, se ajoelhando frente aos dois meninos. Sorriu quando Potter o abraçou, agarrando-o pelo pescoço.

\- Meu Sev vai ficar muito contente, não é? – Harry perguntou, com o rostinho afundado em seu pescoço.

\- Sim, ele vai. – Lucius garantiu.

\- Obrigado, senhor Lucius. – O menino dissse, beijando sua bochecha. Ah, o pequeno ladrão de corações.

\- De nada, Harry, de nada. – Ele sabia que não adiantava chamar o pequeno de Potter para manter uma distância saudável, o menino tinha seu filho e sua esposa na palma das mãozinhas de cinco ano de idade.

\- Eu quero abraço também! – Draco protestou, pulando para ter atenção do pai. Sua amizade com Harry o tinha ser muito mais exigente na hora de ganhar afagos.

Narcissa os achou em seu closet, ele sentado no chão com Harry entre suas pernas, tentando domar o cabelo do pequeno. Draco estava a seu lado, segurando sua escova de cabelo macia que tinha abandonada pelo pente de prata de seu pai.

\- Oh, amor, isso não vai funcionar. – Ela disse. – É um encanto, lembre-se.

\- O que sugere então? – Lucius perguntou, massageando o couro cabeludo de Harry, que praticamente ronronou com isso, pequeno leão, realmente.

\- Uma peruca mágica, são confortáveis.

Lucius sorriu para su esposa.

\- Ah, a sorte que eu tenho de ter você.

\- Tem que agradecer de joelhos, todo os dias. – Ela disse. – Agora, meninos, Harry tem que ir para casa, e lembrem-se suas fantasias são…

\- Segredo! – Os dois meninos disseram ao mesmo tempo.

\- Sim, isso mesmo, meus meninos inteligentes.

X~x~X

Sirius estava muito animado para levar Harry e Draco para pedir doces junto com Arthur e Remus. Ele ia arrastar Moony para uma festinha de adultos depois, e finalmente fazer seu amigo se render a uma das moças que ficavam suspirando pelos olhinhos melancólicos dele.

\- Então, do que Harry vai se fantasiar? – Remus perguntou, arrumando a câmera para ter muitos registros do menino.

\- Eu não sei, é o seboso que faz essas coisas. – Sirius disse, distraído, e choramingou quando levou um tapa na nuca. – Ei!

\- Eu juro, você não tem jeito. Tem que parar de chamá-lo assim.

\- Só faço quando a gente está sozinho, Harry briga comigo se escuta. – Sirius disse, fazendo beicinho.

\- Severus merece mais respeito, ele vive te salvando de enrrascadas e mantendo a vida do Harry ordenada. Eu teria perdido minha paciência com você há muito tempo.

Sirius baixou a cabeça, envergonhado. Dumbledore e Remus tinham ficados decepcionados com alguns de seus comportamentos, e o diretor tinha deixado claro após os primeiros meses de Harry com ele em Grimmauld Place, que só não o trocava por Remus porque era o padrinho oficial, mas que não pensava em tirar Severus da casa, coisa que ele pediu desde o primeiro dia.

\- Comporte-se essa noite. – Remus pediu, fazendo uma cara séria, o que era cômico, já que ele usava orelhas de coelho castanhas, um tom mais claro que seu cabelo.

\- Sim, senhor. – Ele respondeu.

Quando chegou na escolinha de Harry o sol estava se pondo e tingindo o céu de tons laranja e vermelhos, um espetáculo que combinava com o jardim do Ninho de Unicórnios, onde abóboras flutuavam com caras assustadoras, iluminadas por velas, espantalhos se moviam para assustar os transeuntes, e os gritos infantis e a música eram ouvidas no pátio de trás da escola. Sirius e Remus seguiram o curburinho alegre, e o lobisomem começou a rir assim que viu o que Harry Potter estava usando de fantasia.

\- Aquele maldito filho de uma…

\- Olha a língua. – Uma voz feminina sibilou ao lado deles, fazendo Sirius pular.

\- Oh, de uma boa mãe, Cyssa, era o que eu ia dizer.

\- Acho bom. – Ela respondeu, com um brilho malicioso no olhar. – Eles não estão lindos?

\- Oh, sim! Maravilhosos. – Sirius respondeu, entredentes.

\- Narcissa, olhe quem tive que arrastar para fora da loja. – Lucius disse, chegando com Severus arrastado por um braço.

\- Oh, olá, Severus. Já viu os meninos? – Ela perguntou, com um sorriso que fez o pocionista desconfiar de algo.

\- Ainda não, Harry não quis que eu o vestisse, disse que a professora faria isso aqui. – O homem disse. – Lucius, o que fez?

\- Oh, combinei a fantasia dos dois. Esse ano Draco queria ser uma pessoa que ele ama e admira muito. – Lucius contou.

\- Oh, e… oh, Merlin! – O homem sério disse, deixando escaar um leve esgar de surpresa. – Harry!

O menino ao ouvir seu chamado se virou para ele, fazendo com que a capa de sua túnica negra, uma réplica exata de sua própria, ondeasse a seu redor, junto com seus cabelos mais longos e lisos, que lhe batiam nos ombros.

\- Sev! – A criança respondeu contente. – Olha, eu sou você!

\- Estou vendo. – Ele disse, com a voz rouca e a expressão azeda de sempre, mas o menino via naqueles olhos negros uma emoção que gostava: carinho imenso. O menino avançou com os braços estendidos e seu tutor se agachou para recebê-lo, aproveiando o abraço para ocultar as lágrimas que teimaram em se juntar em seus olhos. – Mas… por quê?

\- Porque eu te amo, bobo. – Harry respondeu com sua lógica infantil, passando os braços pelo pescoço do homem, num claro signo de que queria ser levantado nos braços dele. – Já podemos ir pedir doces?

\- Eu e Moony vamos te levar e…

\- Não! O Sev, a gente combina. – Harry disse, franzindo o nariz para o padrinho. – Hoje não, Pad.

\- Mas… - Sirius ficou sem palavras, mas quando Draco chegou perto deles, segurando uma bengalinha com cabeça de serpente e usando exatamente a mesma túnica que Lucius, com os cabelos alongados como o do pai, seu coração levou um baque. Harry via Severus como seu pai mais do que ele.

\- Severus e eu vamos levá-los. – Lucius disse. – Mesmo porque, não sei porque deveria se divertir quando se recusou a costurar a fantasia.

\- Isso é coisa de mulher! – Sirius soltou, indignado, ganhando uma cotovelada de Remus, e um olhar afiado da prima.

\- Venha comigo, primo, temos algumas coisas sobre educar pequenos magos que precisamos discutir. – A mulher disse, com os lábios apertados numa linha fina e um olhar que fez o atual patriarca de sua casa de nascimento tremer.

\- Ah… eu… vou sair com Moony, não posso. – Sirius disse, rapidamente.

\- Oh, eu não ligo. – O lobisomem disse, sem vergonha. – Vou acompanhar os meninos e Severus.

Sirius viu atônito como seu amigo se curvava elegantemente na frente do pocionista, oferecendo-lhe a mão.

\- Isso é ótimo, Lucius pode ser seu chaperone. – Narcissa disse, olhando-os com atenção. – Cuidado com as mãos, Lupin.

Sirius ainda estava atordoado quando a prima o agarrou pela lapela e tirou dali. Lucius se recuperou mais rápido, mas ficou chocado ao ver como seu amigo revirava os olhos para o lobisomem, dando um safanão na mão estendida.

\- Não sou uma donzela solteira, idiota. – Ele resmungou.

\- Mas, eu quero te cortejar. – Remus disse, com um claro indício de diversão na voz.

\- E isso vai fazer Black se retorcer de ódio. – Lucius disse, segurando a mãozinha livre de Draco.

X~x~X

No dia seguinte, na privacidade de seu quarto, Severus tinha um álbum de recordações aberto na mesa e o Profeta Diário nas mãos. Com habilidade o homem recortou a foto em movimento e colou na página em branco com cuidado e precisão. Sorrindo-lhe estava seu lindo Harry, dando passos alegres segurando sua mão e a de Lupin ao mesmo tempo. Uma xícara de chá foi colocada a seu lado, fazendo-o dar um respingo de susto.

\- Será Harry Potter o único a cair nos encantos secretos do sombrio mestre de poções? – A voz zombeteira e bem humorada de Lupin alcançou seus ouvidos. – Me pergunto o que ela escreveria se soubesse o que fiz com você noite passada.

Mantendo algo de compostura, Severus o olhou com secura.

\- Pense no que Narcissa diria, ela é uma tradicionalista.

Remus riu, beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça.

\- Não é a mim que teriam que levar pro altar sob mira de varinha…

Severus bufou, recusando-se a responder. A voz lastimosa de Harry chegou até eles.

\- Tito Sev… minha barriguinha está doendo. – Harry choramingou, deitado em sua cama, mas muito ciente que seu tutor o escutava por causa do feitiço de monitoramento.

\- Hum, eu os avisei. – Ele disse, olhando feio para o lobisomem, que ainda sorria.

\- Sim, mas, ele sabe bem demais que pode se empaturrar porque "Sev" vai ter uma poção pronta para ele. – Remus provocou, apontando para o frasco e a colher que o pocionista já segurava a meio caminho da porta. – Esse menino te tem enrolado no dedo mindinho.

\- Calúnias. – O homem resmungou, saindo do quarto com ar ofendido.

Remus se jogou de volta na cama, sorrindo ao ouvir como o pocionista consolava um Harry manhoso, ele tinha se esquecido do monitoramento babá, pobre Sirius, teria um ataque quando seu doce afilhado fosse parar na Sonserina. O filhote era um perigo, se nessa idade já tinha domado uma das maiores serpentes da casa de Salazar, imagine o que poderia fazer em alguns anos.

 **E foi isso.  
Nos lemos por ai.**


End file.
